Of Hearts and Heroes
by rKAYo
Summary: The hunt is on as a young group of heroes reunite for the first time in five years to track down a dangerous gang of anti human mutants. WWE in the mutant world. What happens when some Superstars step into the shoes of Superheroes and Villians?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I decided to bring this story back since my readers are asking for it. I promise to update this soon since I have a bug for writing again. Thanks to those who inspired me to bring this back from the grave for another shot, you know who you are.**

**.Of Hearts and Heroes.**

**Summary**: The hunt is on as a young group of heroes reunite for the first time in five years to track down a dangerous gang of anti human mutants. WWE in the mutant world. What happens when some Superstars step into the shoes of Superheroes and Villians?

(Action/Adventure/Romance)

**Rating**: T

**Heroes**

1.) John Cena (The Human Torch)

Powers: Body flames, shoot flames, manipulate flames, flight.

2.) Randy Orton (The Flash)

Powers: Super speed, time travel, dementional travel, enhanced refexes.

3.) Batista (Beast)

Powers: Super human strength, acrobatic skills

4.) Carlito (Beast Boy)

Powers: Animal transformation

5.) Stacy Keibler (Wonder Woman)

Powers: Super strength, flight

6.) Torrie Wilson (Invisible Woman)

Powers: Invisibility, create force fields.

7.) Christy Hemme (Jubilee)

Powers: Ability to generate fireworks.

**Villians**

1.) Triple H (Dr. Doom)

Powers: Has the ability to comand magic.

2.) Chris Benoit (Wolverine)

Powers:Superhuman healing factor, retractable claws,adamantium skeleton, enhanced animal-like senses.

3.) Chris Jericho (The Joker)

Powers: Utterly psychopathic. Some skill in hand to hand combat.

4.) Edge (Toad)

Powers: Superhuman leaping ability. He has been observed reaching an altitude of twenty-four feet and covering a distance on the ground of thirty-six feet in a single leap.

5.) Lita (Scarlet Witch)

Powers: Flight, teleport, transform humans and objects.

6.) Victoria (Black Widow)

Powers: Skilled in combat, martial arts, weapons, snipper.

7.) Candice Michelle (Catwoman)

Powers: Above-average agility and dexterity; expertise in cat burglar training; steel spring-loaded climbing pitons, razor-sharp retractable nails allow her to scale vertical surfaces; wields an assortment of bullwhips and cat-o'-nine tails as gymnastic equipment.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

As the night went on he served over fifty drinks to party hardy folks who spent most of their nights partying like there was no tomorrow. They often drank until they bodies gave out and John would have to cleanup after them when they puke all over the bathrooms. It was a part of his job that he hated but he was willing to do it for money. Money these days was the only thing that mattered to him, it meant more to him than his family, his friends, and even his girlfriend for five years and counting, Maria. He pretty much sounds like a selfish, self-absorbed bastard but he couldn't care any less. After what he's been through in the past, John had no concern for anyone but himself.

He once been a wanked out street thug, a seventeen year old drug dealer, a smoker at age fourteen, and the year after that he was already consuming large amounts of liqour. Coming from these facts the average human can say that he was a failure. Even John himself proposes that to be true, he had dropped out of high school afterall, got more booty than a toilet seat, and has been arrested more times than he can remember. Now, here he was at twenty four years old working at a dead end job as a bartender in a nightclub; a job that required no skills in math, no grammar checkups, or anything that has to do with education. This job only required one thing and that was an experience with acholoic beverages which was printed in bold in his life record. John had been many things in life but there wasn't a chance in hell he would label himself an average, normal, human. Very few people knew the truth about him, not his family, his co-workers, nor Maria.

He had been on his feet for five hours straight and counting. The rest of his crew had gotten out of the bar to take their well deserved hour break while he decided to keep working. He wasn't up for a cigarette break although he was heavily craving one. John continued to clean glasses up wiping them with a base towel as he looked around his surroundings. The club had been dark with a touch of a couple neon green and orange lights flashing all over the place. He was used to this environment by now and didn't feel like he was about to puke like his first days on the job.

Setting the glasses down on their rightful spots he immediately spots a fiery redhead heading his way to the bar. His adjusted his eyes opening the wider so he can get a better view of her. The figure looked awfully familiar and he knew he's seen her before. The way she walked, the way she swung her hair back with every step she took, it couldn't be her couldn't it? Once the woman was close enough for him to see her fully his eyes widen more like saucers when realizes that the redhead walking towards him was no other than his eighteen year old sister Christy and behind her a huge shadow trailed on. Once the shadow was out of the dark it revealed a much taller figure who overtalled Christy by at least a couple of inches. The man's body was ripping with muscles and his arms were covered in tattoos making him more intimidating. With her was the man beast himself, Dave Batista.

John mentally slaps himself in the forehead before he walked to the end of the bar where Christy and Dave were headed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He starts approaching Christy as well looking like he's about to grab her forcefully by the shirt. "You have to be twenty one to even step a foot in here!" John yells as loud as he can so she was able to hear him since the music banging in the place was so damn loud.

She backs away a little bit. "He got me in." Christy says pointing a finger at Dave.

Dave Batista was a monster of a man. John had met him during his drug dealing days and they've been friends ever since. Now the guy was clean off the drugs and did nothing but follow Christy around like a lost puppy.

"What the fuck are you thinking dawg?" John demanded looking up at him. "Shes underage! She can't be here! Bring her home."

Before the big man can answer, Christy starts. "But John, this is urgent!" She says close to his ear.

John automatically thought that there was an emergency. "What? Is Maria ok? What happened?" He asked quickly being concerned as he looked at Christy, hungry for an answer.

She just rolls her eyes. "No there isn't anything wrong with that whore of yours." She says hotly making her dislike for her brother's girlfriend clear. "Plus if she got hurt or anything do you think I'd care enough to come all the way over here in the middle of the night to tell you? No, I wouldn't. I would just let her suffer and wouldn't even call for help."

"Ok if Maria is fine, then whats urgent? If its about mom and dad forget it. I'm not lending them anymore money to pay off their bills. I moved out of the house and no longer has any responsibility for that shit."

Shaking her head she answers back, "No its not mom and dad."

"Then what the hell is it?" John said impatiently.

Christy then leans closer to him leaning both elbows down on the bar. Once her lips were close on his ear she whispers, "We just found out something that can be mutant related."

Once her breath left the side of his face John gives her the most unusual look. He laughs for a second and then stops suddenly. "Get outta here." He says as he points a finger to the exit not buying what she just said to him.

"No! John, please listen to me!" She argues back slapping him on the arm. "Shelton says it was! I mean you'll believe him right?"

Taking a deep breath he decides to give his sister the time to explain but this was only because Shelton's name was brought up. Shelton was the smartest kid on the block and was there to moderated them on their first mission five years ago. He was John's right hand man and had complete trust in anything that Shelton did. But five years have passed since the first mission and since then no funny business was going on. The only people in the team that he kept in contact with was Shelton, Dave, and of course his sister Christy. John had no idea where the other ones were now. They separated five years ago and agreed never to see each other again.

"Ok whats up?" He asked finally giving in to what Christy was trying to tell him.

"Can you get off work? I think its best when Shelton explains it to you."

**XxXxX**

John followed both Christy and Dave to Shelton's apartment which was located at the edge of the ghetto in downtown New York. Shelton lives in a one bedroom pad that was apart of a twelve story apartment building and it was the nastiest place that John ever stepped a foot in. The stairs were creeky, the air smelled like nothing but cigarettes, rats often wondered around the halls, and even graffiti was tagged along the walls.

They reached the eighth floor where Shelton's place was planted and walked along to ruggy hallway to reach his door.

John held his breath back trying not to take in the unpleasant smell of cigars as Christy tugs on his arm being a little bit scared that rats would come out from nowhere and start to bite at her feet. She was wearing an open toe sandal and now she was wishing she had worn sneakers instead.

"I hate stopping by here." She says to John looking through the tagged walls and seeing the wet marks on them she predicted that they were pissed on earlier.

"Hey this was your idea. You couldn't have told me at the club." John says to her back as Dave lead the way through the halls.

Christy rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't have believed me John. Shelton has the magic to convince you about anything."

Dave with his beast like fist pounded on the door as soon as they reached their desired destination. It took a few second for their rap to be answered and when it did a lanky, tall, black kid around the age of nineteen opened the door. It was Shelton. He pulled the beaten up door open to allow them to step in. John let go of Christy letting her in first before he stepped inside. Once they were all safe inside the small studio apartment, John shuts the door and the conversation with his right hand man begins.

"So." John starts. "Whats happenin'? Christy here tells me you supposabley detected some mutant activity?" He asked chuckling and shrugging all at once. As much as he found Shelton as a reliable source he still found this quiet funny. Of course John believed in mutants since he happens to be one himself but the thought of another possible mission just makes him want to drop the floor and start laughing.

"This isn't funny John!" Christy snaps looking seriously at him. "This isn't the first time we dealt with this situation."

John nods and puts his arms up in defeat. "Ok, ok, you win." He says staring at Christy. "I get it alright...mutant activity. What do you have for me Shelton?"

Shelton then begins to dig inside his office table and takes out an eight by eleven inch cream colored folder out of the drawers. "Yeah John, check these out." He says as he hands John the folder.

He opens the folder and without any warning from Shelton his eyes were now studying the picture of two dead bodies. The bodies in the photos looked as though they've been tortured to the fullest and John had wished he didn't open the folder. He wasn't at all prepared for the view of two tortured humans, their skins were ripped off from their bodies, hair was everywhere, blood spatted all over the ground surrounding where they laid, beast like scratch marks were printed all over their face and they have been gutted from limb to limb.

"I managed to steal them from my dad's case cabinet. It happened last night and the bodies were just discovered this morning." Shelton states. His father worked as a cop so Shelton was the first to know about crimes before anyone else did.

Christy looks at the photos from behind John's shoulder. "A human couldn't have done that. Thats animal behavior." She says placing her hand on her heart being disgusted by the photos.

"What do you suggest?" Dave asked John from his other side not showing a sign of being intimidated by the photos. John sure looked like he's seen a ghost. Dave was guessing he's never laid his eyes on something like this before.

Before John can give an answer, Christy answers for him. "We need to regroup."

John takes his eyes off the photos and looks over at Christy. "No, we will not regroup!" He protested snapping out of his frighten trance.

"But John! This-this-is human cruelty done by mutants!" She yells at him back.

"Christy, just stop ok? Stop it with the mutant bullshit! We don't even know if this murder is mutant related. It could of been an animal attack like a bear or a lion or something." John says trying to put some sense back into her head but unfortunately Shelton was on Christy's side.

"Impossible man." Shelton says to John as he shook his head. "It can't be a wild animal attack. There was no missing animals reported from the local zoo. This is a murder done by the hands of mutants. Who the heck has a nail that can do that?" He says as he points to the huge cut marks on the photo. "There is no other answer for this crime but mutants killing humans. They have to be anti human mutants." He finishes though John wasn't fully convinced.

He holds back the urge to laugh. "Have you guys heard of a psycho that runs around with a knife killing people? A psycho that tortures others by ripping their flesh out? Ever heard of that guy? Well this is his murder." John says as he hands over the photos to Shelton. "This is a human on human crime. No mutants."

Christy shakes her head. "Its a mutant on human crime." She corrects rolling her eyes.

He busted out laughing. "And do you have any proof for this?"

"Oh for God sake look at the photos John!" She snaps grabbing the pictures from Shelton and tossed them carelessly at her brother.

"Even a human or a psycho isn't capable of doing that much damage on a person! We need to regroup." She mentions again but only making John angier.

"We are not regrouping !" He yells at her as the photos land to his feet.

"Oh and why not?" Christy asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Because this murder has nothing to do with mutants and for your own good information I'm done with mutant business!" John simply snaps as he kicks the photos off his shoes. Everyone in the room just gives him blank stares. They couldn't believe he just said that. He felt the pressure rise on his shoulders when all eyes were on him. He couldn't take the pressure much longer and just walked to the door.

"Wait John!" Christy says making an attempt to stop him. "You can't be done with us. We need you."

"I'm moving on with my life and I'm not going to repeat the past. If you guys want to protect the world all your life then thats fine but your not taking me with you. I'm done with the past and I'm not going to repeat it. We're not regrouping." John utters moodily. The room went silent again for a moment and he had a desire to leave when Christy spoke up again.

"You can't be done with it John. None of us is ever going to be done with it! Its still in you and it will always be there. It will never leave us!" She yells at him trying to get that fact through his head. "You can't escape the truth of who you really are."

John doesn't bother in saying anything back and just leaves the room leaving the three of them in another awkward silence. Christy knew that the real reason John didn't want to regroup because regrouping meant that he would have to meet Torrie Wilson for the first time in five years.

She was his former girlfriend whom had dumped him back in the past and Christy knew that John hasn't gotten over the mistake he made in which he cheated on her purposely. He hated and beated on himself for years for losing her and Christy was pretty sure he still hasn't gotten over the breakup or Torrie. It was a long story to be told but the three of them knew that was the reason why John was refusing to regroup. To make matters worse in this situation John was still with the woman he used to cheat on Torrie with. Maria Kanellis was the girl of his choosing and John had been with her since. But all in all Christy knew that no matter how long he's been with Maria, his heart still beated Torrie.

"So, the man said we aren't going to regroup." Dave says breaking the silence as if John's decision ended the matter. "What should we do then?"

Christy takes her eyes off the front door and turns back around to face both Dave and Shelton. "We're going to regroup whether he likes it or not."

**XxXxX**

Deep underneath the city had laid an underground lair which was unknowable by anyone. It was the hideaway location for a newly arrived gang of anti human mutants. They only been in town for only two days and was already causing a mass media frenzy. Four of them sat down in front of the tv inside the fancy well built lounge watching the twelve o'clock news to see if there had been any reports of the two murdered humans one of their men killed last night.

When the news flashed on the screen, a man whose face was painted with a color of creamy white laughed hysterically. His long blonde hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and he was clad in a bright purple suit with a cigar in one hand. This man was no other than the utterly psychopathic, Chris "The Joker" Jericho.

Besides him was another laughing figure. It was a raven haired woman who was dressed in a very revealing, black leather catsuit. She too laughed with him as she filed her long, sharp, razor nails.

"Would you two shut up?!" Another man in the room yelled. It was Edge, a toad like mutant whose tongue had to be at least five to seven feet long. Edge was laying at the other side of the lounge with his longtime girlfriend Lita underneath him.The two then start to kiss instantly and he shoves back his long tongue into Lita's mouth.

Jericho ignored the remark and continued to laugh but this time louder when the dead bodies flashed on the screen in front of him. He and the Catwoman laughed harder when they didn't notice a figure step into the room from behind them. As soon as a black shadow was seen along the walls the pair of them silenced instantly because they had been in the presence of greatness.

"Boss." They both said staring up at a much taller man in a long black cloak that covered most of his body and hooded over his head. The atmosphere in the room seemed to go tense as all the air was sucked out and a much chillier wind gave in as if a dark storm was taking place.

"We did it boss! The murder was in the news! We did it! We did it!" The raven haired Catwoman, Candice Michelle plays cheerleader flashing a bright satisfied smile.

"Yeah!" Jericho cheers along side her.

"SILENCE!" The man in the black cloak shouts at them both making them jump. He then removes the hood off his head to reveal his unpleasant face. His top features bore nothing but burnt scars, one of his eyes were smaller than the other and the nose was awfully big and sided more to the right rather than the center. Hunter Hemesley also known as Dr.Doom stood tall before Jericho and Candice looking down at them with no interest with what they have to say.

"But-but, the murder was in the news!" Candice repeats.

"I know!" He spats at her as she sunk deeper into her seat. "But that is nothing! That murder was just the beginning. We will murder more."

"Whats the next plan boss?" Edge spoke from the other side as he got off Lita.

Hunter turns his smaller eye to Edge as his other laid on Candice. "Whats the plan?" He says. "The plan is simple and it is to kill more humans. We need to make note of ourselves, let them know that we exist, scare them so damn bad that we'll have them shaking out of their boots. Beniot did this murder last night and its time for another kill."

"When is the next plan of attack?" Edge continued to ask more questions hoping it would finally be his turn to show Hunter what he can do. That Wolverine Benoit has always been Hunter's favorite and as much as Edge hated to admit it he envied Beniot. He was the boss's favorite, the lap dog, the star, the mutant that outshines everyone of them and it sickened Edge to death. Whats the big deal with him anyways? All the idiot has was some claws that can slice someone in half. He never saw and understood what was so great about Beniot. One of these days he will show Hunter what he was capable of and he would finally be in Hunter's good graces.

"Tomorrow night." Hunter answers.

Edge looks at Lita and the pair grin evilly. "Will it be our turn?" Lita asked as she curled her red hair with her fingers.

Hunter chuckles. "No."

"What?" Edge snaps getting up from the sofa almost knocking Lita on her ass. "I'm tired of sitting here and waiting Hunter! When it will be my turn huh? Your not going to expect me to stay inside this dump forever don't you? I demand to be next or else I will take matters into my own hands!" He finishes while Lita nods agreeing with everything Edge just said.

Candice and Jericho held their breath back knowing that Edge has crossed the line. Candice watches as Hunter's much larger eye leaves her and both of them were now laying deadly on Edge at the other side of the room. Hunter than begins to match towards Edge as the atmosphere in the room grew chiller than ever. Edge shrivered a little bit growing uncomfortable when Hunter's unpleasant face meet with his. Lita sunk down deeper into her seat like Candice did earlier. She watches on as her boyfriend continued to macho himself in front of Hunter.

"You want a shot?" Hunter asked.

Edge swallows deeply before answering with a simple. "Yes, I do."

Hunter's eyes began to study Edge's appearance up and down. He automatically smelled a man that was willing to do anything under his command just to show what he was capable of. Hunter grins to himself knowing that the young Edge will be a huge asset to his army and will be useful for later use. "Well you'll get your turn but for now I want you to remain here!" Hunter states making sure Edge has heard him clearly. "You will remain inside until I order you to get out! Do you understand that?" He says pulling Edge by his shirt and placed him closer to him.

Edge tried to escape Hunt'er tight grip as he grew closer and closer to his face. "Yes, yes, I understand boss." He answers as he nods quickly and Lita still looks on scared of what Hunter might possibly do.

Hunter held on to him for a moment and then dropped him on his ass. Edge landed hard on his back as Lita ran to his aide. Hunter looks down at the couple with great dislike knowing that these two will have to prove themselves one day to earn his respect back. He stares at them for a second before turning his eyes back on Candice and Jericho who sat in silence at the opposite side. "Your kill is tomorrow." He says to them both. "Don't fuck up and don't upset me." He looks on at them warnily before departing out of the room.

Both Candice and Jericho stared at each other before Jericho started laughing again. "Have you ever dance with a devil in the pale moonlight?" He randomly says to Candice as she purred at him, licking her razor, sharp, nails.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The gleam of the sun shined on his dark brown eyes as he stood outside of the small market looking natural in his usual knee length shorts and one of those tropical shirts that even his family teased him about. Carlito Colon relaxed outside his family's market during his well deserved lunch break just chilling out as he watched heavy shoppers with at least five bags that read Chanel or Gucci pass by. At this time of hour he'd usually go across the street to the nearby McDonald's and fetch himself a quaterpounder, with fries, and a large coke but today wasn't like the ones before. It wasn't long ago when he recieved a phone call. The call itself was weird enough. Carlito never got phone calls...never. He was a family orientated guy and didn't care for friends. The only friends he remembers having in his life was those people that was like him. Freaks is what he liked to call them. People with extordinary abilities. Yep, those were his type of people.

It had been five years since he's heard from those people and in all honestly he wasn't at all happy when he recieved the call. Carlito was over them, afterall they agreed never to see or speak to each other again, so why now? Why wait five years and bother him now? This wasn't cool at all.

"Bugging the hell outta Carlito." He says to himself as he shook his head. "Thats not cool."

Though the phonecall happened over an hour ago he can still remember the conversation word by word and he couldn't get it out of his head. They were going to regroup which meant something went down. Sure he wasn't happy about the whole regrouping thing but at the same time he couldn't help but feel nervous as well. Carlito hasn't used his powers in years and was afraid to use it now. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he had it anymore. There was only one way to find out.

He looks through the glass window at his family's market and sees his mother busy with a customer and that's when he ran for it. His speed pass through the streets trying not to run into people looking for an empty aisle. He found that spot a couple of blocks down from the market. Looking over his shoulder he sneaks into the empty aisle and stood deep within it so no passbyers would see him. Gawd, he can just imagine the looks of them if he was to been seen. That had to be the most important rule in being what he was. You cannot expose humans into the mutant world. It was too risky and above all dangerous.

Carlito hid himself behind a dumpster. He stood in an outstanding posture that deserved a gold star and started to take deep breathes in and out, relaxing himself. He wiggles his fingers a little bit knocking the nerves and thoughts out of his system. He had to have a good concentration when it comes to this, its been years since he transformed himself into any animal and he strongly doubted that he can do it now. As the seconds passed he starts to become frustrated, nothing was happening, he didn't feel crap. Unlike most mutants Carlito appreciated and gladly accepted who he was. He'd be completely miserable for a long time to learn that he lost his inner power.

"No." He says to himself with his eyes still closed. "This is not cool, Carlito can't possibly lose his powers."

Just then he felt something inside his gut that shooted upward. It was like a beast that was caged inside him for five years. Carlito grins to himself preparing to let the beast loose. He pictured a rat in his head and poof, faster than the speed of light he was a rat. He sniffed at the ground around him forgetting that he was besides a dumpster. Once the smell of old diapers invaded his nose, he quickly transformed himself back. Carlito slaps the smell off him and he moves away from the dumpster to get away from the smell. Now that he was confident that he still had his gift he was ready and was more excited in regrouping just as long as that idiot John didn't force him to search the underground sewers as a rat than everything was good.

"Lets rock this bitch." He says.

**XxXxXxX**

Randy Orton could feel the music vibrating his bones as he stepped inside the VIP area of the club. He led his group of whores to the table in the center of the room and sat down. He was planted right in the middle with at least five chicks on him, their hands roamed around his body and he felt like he was on top of the world again just like every night. He was party animal and everyone in New York's finniest nightclubs knew his name. Randy was famous for partying and had a Paris Hilton reputation on the streets. He was the self absorbed pimp living life as if everyday was his last.

Trish Stratus, a blonde Canadian sitting besides him hands him a bottle of wine as the other chick on his right Ashley Mascarow passes over the glasses. "Will that be all Mr.Orton?" The VIP waiter asked as he checked off a few orders off his list.

"Why don't you bring over some strawberries for me and the ladies?" Randy answers as he pours Trish a glass followed by Ashley. The two girls giggled amused at Randy's request for strawberries. "Whats wrong? You ladies don't like strawberries?"

"Yuck, they're sour." Ashley complains making a razz face like she just consumed freshly squeezed lemon juice.

"Well then you never had a Randy Orton strawberry have you Ash? They're the sweetest fruit in the world." Randy says as he flashes that smile of his making both Trish and Ashley's knees melt. He was so charming.

"The sweetest fruit in the world huh?" Trish says seductively as she pulled in closer to Randy. He can feel his pants bolt as the sexy Canadian did so. Randy can feel her hard implants rest on his arm and without any hesitation he bents his head low to meet her lips. Ashley looked on jealous and at the same time pissed off. She was hoping that she would get the first kiss from Orton tonight.

Just then a shadow approached the table in front of them but Randy was too caught up on Trish to notice anything. The other four girls looked on as a man stood in front. His shift was to be over in a few minutes and the old waiter Willie had requested him to deliver some strawberries to some jerk in the VIP room. John had nearly dropped the bowl consisting of the fruit when he spotted that jerk. It was Randy.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Randy says annoyed by his sight as soon as he parted lips with Trish.

John sets the bowel of strawberries down on the table as he mutters, "Oh fuckin hell."

"What are you doing here? This is the VIP 'very important person.' Your not so important Cena!"

"I work here you maggot." John says as the ladies looked on in curiosity whispering to each other's ears wondering who the hell he was. Orton was a spoiled brat and he certainly didn't have any patience for people like that.

Randy chokes. A maggot? Seriously dude, I overtall you by a good set of inches and can easily knock your behind to the ground. He thought to himself. "Didn't we agree never to see each other again? I mean after we decided to go our separate ways, I've moved on."

With that said John didn't get another word out. He looked at the ladies that roamed all over Orton and all their hands left him when the blonde on Randy's right says, "Randy, who is this?" She asked.

"No one important. Its just Cena, we used to be partners."

The girls then back off him. "Your gay?!" Trish snaps as she fans herself looking quiet disgusted at the fact that she just kissed him.

"Huh? What? NO!" Randy protested as John laughed. "Wait! Ladies, ladies, ladies, please I'm not-"

"You don't need to explain anything!" Ashley says snapping along with Trish as they gathered up their purses. "I always knew there was a flamboyant thing about you and I was right all along. Randy Orton is gay!"

The five blondes speed walk pass John and left through the back doors. The sight of their bleach blonde heads also blinds him to death. He never seen so many blondes in his life but then again Orton had a thing for them. "Its not funny! I just lost my girlfriends!" Randy whined staring up at John with great dislike.

John stares back at him and sees the anger reflect in his eyes. "Cheer up, you have a bunch of girlfriends."

Randy lounges back on the seat, sinking deeper into and began to run is hands through his hair looking like a madman. "Great! Freakin' great! You just blew my night off!"

Spoiled bastard. John thought to himself. "Hey, you were the one that kept spitting comments in front of them that made it sound like we were dating once."

To angry to form the right words Randy replies with, "Shut your mouth! Just shut your mouth!"

"Fine, I'm leaving." John shrugs it off as he made an attempt to walk to the door. Before he can step out of the VIP room Randy starts again but this time the tone of his voice was soft and different from the ones he's used on him before.

"I have no place to stay tonight, you know." Randy says from behind John.

John chuckles. "And I care because?" He says as he turns back around and faces him.

"Because you blew my night off! I was planning to start a serious relationship with that chick you know! Just so I can have a place to stay." Randy revealed feeling a bit awkward that he was actually telling Cena this. Usually he never told Cena anything but what a big ass he thinks he is.

"Aren't you living with your dad?"

Something happened. The icy blue stare that John was familiar with faded off Randy's face and he began to cry. The sight literally made John drop to his knees and his jaw touched the floor. This was an unusual sight, Randy never cried, well in front of him at least. He was no good with crying people and he froze by the door not knowing what to do as Randy sobbed. Out of the goodness of his heart he moved back closer to Randy and sat down slowly on the empty space besides him.

"Hey, you aight?" He asked patting Randy on the shoulder being a bit concerned.

Randy looks up at John and backs away a little bit not wanting his comfort. "I don't live with him anymore." He snarls.

"Dawg, if you don't feel like telling me about then don't." He offers.

Unfortunately Randy turned down the offer and continued. "He found about what I was and fled." That was all John needed to hear and he understood everything. Randy's dad had left his son because he was a mutant. At this point he didn't want to hear the story because he can see how upset Randy was getting. "He sent me to a trip to Hawaii and then when I came back our house was for sale. He left me a letter saying that he knew about me and that I wasn't human and that I was no longer a son of his." He manages to get out through his shudders.

John just sat back and listened as he spitted. "So here I'am, homeless, spending all the money I have left, trying to make it through the day you know?"

The room was quiet for awhile after that because John really didn't know what to say. He felt that of course but he was never a good source for comfort.

"I'm really sorry man." He whispers after a few beats. "I didn't know, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Its all good." Randy says as he got to his feet. "I have a couple of bucks left. I'll just check in a motel or something, don't worry about it." Before he can take a step John took a hold of his his shirt.

He takes a deep breath and pushed himself on to do it. It was true that he didn't like Orton very much but he did have a heart. The young kid had already broken down in tears in front of him and he knew this wasn't no lie. Randy Orton, the rich kid was at a low emotional blow. John had experiences with being homeless as well and he knew exactly how Orton was feeling. No one ever needed to go through that shit, even a cocky bastard like Orton didn't deserve it.

"Look, don't spend anymore dough aight'? You can stay with me tonight."

Randy gives him an odd look. "Uh no dude, I don't get down that like."

"I meant-"

"Yeah, I know what you meant. I was just messing with you."

**XxXxXxX**

John had lived in a two story penthouse just outside of Manhattan that was a part of a sky tower building. It wasn't his type of housing since it was somewhat sexy and luxurious and that wasn't him at all. But after five years of being with a woman like Maria Kanellis you have to learn how to live it up. It was her dream house and he literally broke his neck just to purchase it. John worked his ass off for seven months straight without spending a penny of his savings just to get this place. It was rather beautiful though and his hard work was worth it, he had to admit that. The floors and walls were all made of fine Irish oak, there was a huge glass window in the front room that provided a great view of the city, a marble fireplace, and a granite kitchen which Maria loved so much. It was their house and one of these days they were planning complete it with children.

The pair entered the place and Randy stared out in amazement at the surroundings. His blue eyes rose to the top checking out the thouse loft with high ceilings. He was completely speechless and had no idea that Cena could afford a place like this. "Dude, you live here? I mean really live here? This isn't a scam?"

John chuckles to himself as he watches him look up at the walls like he never seen them before. "I live here. What do you think?" He questions. It was really nice to rub this in Orton's face after he lost everything. It was mean but John couldn't help it. He liked to tease the kid.

"What do I think? Dude, I think you murdered the rich son of a bitch that lived here!" Randy says joking around. "This is unbelievable! Seriously man, I can't believe you can actually afford a place like this. I mean no offense or anything John, you were quiet a mess back then." He finishes as he now walks into the front room looking out the huge glass window loving the view of the city's many lights.

"I know what you mean. Its a dream to live in a place like this." John says as he grabs a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator taking two glasses with him.

"I did it all for her." He continues as he walks to the front room and hands Randy a glass.

"You have a girl?" Randy asked as John popped the champagne bottle open and began to pour it into Orton's glass.

"Damn straight I have a girl. A good one as well."

"You lucky dog!" Randy says as he takes a sip off his glass. "You have a job at the finniest club in New York, a penthouse, a girl, and some good ass wine! What in the hell did you do in your life that made the lord so good to you?"

"I live it everyday and I don't look back at the past." John answers as he sets the bottle down on the center table.

It was quiet for a few seconds when footsteps began to be heard coming down from the wooden steps. Randy nearly choked on his wine when he saw the woman standing at the bottom of it.

Her long brown hair was let down and passed her shoulders, her makeup was shadowly with her lips neatly glossed with a touch of pink. She was clad in a silky black robe that was open in the middle revealing a very sexy piece of lingerie she had on underneath.

"Hey beautiful. Did I wake you?" John asked as he slowly made his way to her gripping her hips and pulled her to him as he placed a kiss on her newly glossed lips. She kissed him back with the same passion but it didn't last long, her exotic green eyes were on Randy.

"You have a guest John?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." John said as he held her hand and led her to Randy at the other side of the room. "This is Randy. He's an old friend of mine."

Randy choked more. Friend, what a load of bull. He thought to himself. "Nice to meet you." He says as he offered his hand.

"Pleasure, I'm Maria." She greets kindly as Randy kissed her hand.

"Oh Maria..." Randy says as he winked at John giving him a look. He's heard of her before from the others.

Supposeably this was the woman that caused the breakup between Cena and Torrie but Randy didn't give a damn about that. This chick was drop dead gorgeous. How in the world does Cena do it?

"Its very nice to meet you finally. I heard a lot about you."

"Really?" She says.

John quickly stepped in between them before Randy can say anything else. "Baby, Randy is pretty beat. He had a hard night, do you mind going upstairs and fetching him a blanket and a pillow? Its getting late." John says.

"Oh no I don't mind." Maria answers sweetly flashing a smile at them both before she headed back up the steps to do what John asked.

"So that's her huh?" Randy asked as he took a seat at the leather sofa. "Uhhh." He says relaxing his body on it. It was nice coming home to a place where it was warm, quiet, and comforting. He hadn't had that for weeks.

"So that's her huh?" Randy repeated. "Shes gorgeous Cena."

John nods. "Yeah she is. I love her you know. I'd do anything for that girl. We been together for five years now." He says still looking up at the second level of the penthouse even though Maria had gone.

Randy was quiet for a few beats and then started again, "Wow, five years is a long time man. Does she know about Torrie?" He asked curiosity. He didn't really understand how a girl can stay that long with a guy after he cheated on his girlfriend with her. That sounded like the type of commitment that wouldn't work.

John shrugs. "Torrie who?" He says playing it off.

It was his thing whenever her name was brought up. He was no longer with her and didn't feel the need in keeping her in his thoughts any longer. Loving Maria was his way of clearing her out of his life. He figured if he moved on he'll forget all about her but as much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't working but he still went on with the process. He beated on himself for still having a place for Torrie in his heart.

"You know who I'm talking about." Randy says.

John turns to face him. "Yeah and shut up about it. Maria doesn't know anything. She don't know you, she don't know Torrie, she doesn't know crap so just hush in front of her and don't ever mention Torrie again when shes around."

Randy throws his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I get it. She don't know that you used her to cheat on Torrie. My mouth will stay shut Cena."

"You don't sound very convincing." John says.

"Yeah well I'm not very good at keeping pacts."

"You'll keep this one of else I'll kill you if you don't." John warns.

"Oooh so scared! What are you gonna do? Flame me with your hotness?!" Randy laughs hard beginning to horse around.

"Keep your voice down!" John whispers as Maria made her way back down the steps with a blanket and a pillow in her hold.

"Thanks baby." John says kissing her on the forehead.

"Your most certainly welcome." She says getting close to him again, pecking him softly on the cheek as she dropped the pillow and blanket on Randy's lap.

"Mmm." John says pulling her in his arms, taking notice of the lingerie she had on underneath. "Is that for me?" He asked in a seductive tone licking his lips at the view of the lingerie that hugged her curves.

"Why won't you come upstairs with me and I'll show you." She says as she walked sexily to steps and made her way up once again and John groaned on, Randy just looked on with a sick look on his face. John followed Maria up the stairs and after a few seconds the bedroom's door shut closed leaving Randy there to suffer in the silence.

**XxXxXxX**

It was almost 11 pm when Stacy Keibler arrived at Manhattan Regional Airport. She parked her black SUV in the empty parking lot of the airport and headed inside the building leaving her vehicle to blend in with the darkness. The cool air coming out of the AC made her shook a little bit and she began to wrap her arms around her thin body. She took a seat in the waiting area crossing her long legs waiting for the flight to land. It took a few minutes when the doors opened and a flock of people exited out of the gate. She stood up off her seat in search for the person she was picking up. Scanning through the heavy load of heads she easily spotted her. She the blondest in the pack and Stacy put a smile on her face at the sight of her best friend and roommate Torrie Wilson.

The blonde was the last of the pack to exit the gate. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she covered her eye with a pair of Doir sunglasses. It was only five months since she left New York and already Stacy was seeing a difference. Torrie was paler and even thinner than usual. Five months ago Torrie had left the city and flew to L.A to pursue an acting career. She wasn't gone for that long and Stacy was guessing that it didn't work out. Torrie didn't tell her much about it on the phone but her early return was enough to say that nothing happened.

"Tor over here!" Stacy yells as she waves her long arms in the air.

Torrie turns her head at her name and spots Stacy who was waving at her like crazy. She dragged her heavy luggage along as she trailed to Stacy. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then embraced each other in a friendly hug. Torrie knew that they spoken this morning on the phone but it felt like forever since shes heard Stacy's voice. Going to L.A was a mistake, she missed Stacy so much and promised herself that she'll never leave her again.

Torrie was lucky to have a friend like her. "Oh gawd Stace!" She says sobbing into Stacy's shoulder. "It was so bad!"

"Tell me about it, you sounded so upset on the phone. What happened over there Tor?" Stacy asked looking concerned as they broke the hug. She can see the tears rolls down from under the sunglasses that she wore.

They decided to stop by a nearby overnight cafe for a little bit just to catch up with things. It took Torrie over half an hour just to tell Stacy what went down in L.A. Basically during one of additions, the agent who had been a guy told her that she needed to lose a few pounds before he gives her a development deal. Being that desperate to have a career Torrie did what she was told and lost a few pounds which explains to Stacy why Torrie was looking thinner. Then out of nowhere the agent liked what he saw and offered Torrie a development deal but not for Hollywood. He said that Torrie would make it big in the porn industry instead and he was willing to get her there.

"What a perverted asshole!" Stacy says as pats Torrie's hands on the table. "I would of kicked him right in the balls for that! How dare he!"

"I know." Torrie sniffs.

"Anyway, I'm just happy that you didn't take that offer Tor. You could do so much better than porn for Christ sake."

"He even offered me a Playboy spread!" Torrie added.

"Really? Wow." Stacy said looking quiet impressed. She wasn't susprised at all that Torrie was offered those things. All she had to do was look at her friend. Torrie was a life size barbie doll but it hurt to see that the acting agency didn't look at her talent because they were too focused on her looks.

"Tor, don't worry about ok? Its not over yet, you can find something else. I was just offered a job at the art department."

Torrie's eyes widen behind her sunglasses. "Oh Stace, that's great! Tell me about it!" She mutters excitedly feeling quiet happy for Stacy. Stacy always had a passion with art and design and it lighten Torrie's mood a bit to hear that her best friend was going somewhere.

"Yeah, I'm going to be designing magazine ads for this upcoming makeup brand set to launch in the fall. I start in about a month and can't wait. I'm so excited!" Stacy says a glow formed on her face.

Torrie smiles. "A toast?" She asked as she raised her cup of latte. "I know its a bit cheesy but I'm happy for you." Stacy smiles back and raises her cup as well colliding it softy to Torrie's.

Little did they know that they were being watched by two figures hidden in the shadows outside of the cafe. They had been watching over them for over an hour now. The sight of two humans giggling and having a wonderful time sicken them both to death. They were set to do their kill tonight and automatically spotted their victims when they saw the two blondes in the cafe. One was very tall with long legs, and the other was somewhat shorter that had all sorts of curves popping out of her body. Jericho and Candice gave each other a nod getting ready to murder the two young females.

Stacy and Torrie left the cafe after a few more minutes. They exited through the doors and began to walk towards Stacy's car in the pitch black parking lot. It was already late in the night and no one was in sight, no cars, no nothing.

Too exhausted to talk they didn't say much and just pranced to their destinations. Torrie walked over to the passenger's side as Stacy took the opposite at the driver's. Just then she felt a figure speed run from behind her causing a slight wind. Stacy shook again for the second time tonight as she looks behind her to see what that was. However she saw nothing but the darkness.

"Stace?" Torrie calls from the other side. "Is everything ok?"

"Uh yeah." Stacy answers awkwardly still scanning her eyes through the darkness. "I thought I just saw something."

Torrie sighs in reply. "Well hurry up and open the door will ya? I'm freezing out here." She whines.

"Ok." Stacy says as she takes her eyes off the blackness and suddenly meets not one but five razor nails fan against her cheek and hardly slid its way down cutting an inch of her lip down to her chin.

"AHHH!" She screams in pain as blood escapes through the five long cuts.

Torrie clearly hears this and runs over to Stacy when she was tripped by a pair of green boots. She lands hard on the cold cement chest first and then looks up to meet eye to eye with a man whose face was painted in white and his lips were a color of bright red. "Opps! My foot slipped. Did that fall pop your implants?" Jericho insults followed by that laugh of his as he began to stomp on Torrie.

"Stacy!" Torrie screams for help as the boots of Jericho began to jump and stomp on her.

Stacy runs with one hand covering the cuts on her face when she spotted a goofy looking man jumping on Torrie like she was a jumping mat.

She quickly runs to Torrie's aide when she caught the sight of the razor nails again. Too smart for that, she dodges the hit and grabbed the woman dressed in a tight leather catsuit by her tail and began to swing her in the air like a helicopter's propellers.

Candice screams in absolute pain as she spun in the air. Stacy let her go after a few beats and Candice shooted towards Jericho like a torpedo. Their bodies collided hard and met the taste of the hard ground. Stacy doesn't hesitate any longer and ran to Torrie to helped her to her feet.

"Lets go, they're mutants." Stacy warnly says as she pulled Torrie into the car.

The pair soon drove off as fast as they can looking behind them every now and then to see if the two other mutants were following behind. "Oh my gawd!" Torrie says as she slaps her open hand on her mouth spotting the long cuts across Stacy's face. "Stace, your hurt. We need to go to the hospital."

"Don't be silly." Stacy says continuing to step on the gas. "I'll be fine."

Torrie started to dig inside her bag for a small cloth. "Your not ok, for gawd sake your bleeding! What was that thing anyway?"

"I dunno." Stacy answers. "I didn't get a good look, I think it was a cat though. A Catwoman."

**XxXxXxX**

"Mutants?" Hunter repeats for the third time as Candice and Jericho stood nervously in front of them, shaking out of their boots. The kill tonight was a failure and they both knew that Hunter wouldn't be too happy about this. They failed miserably and for the past couple of minutes been debating over whose fault it was.

"Mutants." Hunter says again for the fourth time and the more he said it the more chilly it got in the room. Jericho can see both Edge and Lita peeking in through the ajar door snickering at them for failing.

"Uh, yeah." Candice answers nervously. "Mutants here in New York boss." She finishes as Jericho nodded along with her.

"Yeah two females." Jericho added.

"One was incredibly strong, and the other I dunno. She might be a mutant as well." Candice went on in a frenzy.

"Yeah they travel in packs." Jericho says.

"I bet theres more of them!"

"SILENCE!" Hunter yells at them both and they jumped at least two feet in the air at the tone of Hunter's voice, it wasn't a happy one. They stood both stood in an outstanding posture watching as Hunter looked at them both with a withering look. Nothing pissed him more than a mission failed. Hunter can feel his anger rushing through his blood veins as he grabbed Jericho by the ridiculous tie he wore.

"You had no idea that they were mutants?"

"No." Jericho shook his head quickly.

"Find them!" Hunter snaps. "Find them before they find us! I want them dead, you understand?!"

The two nodded in fear and after a beat Hunter dropped Jericho to his feet. Silence took over the room for a minute until Edge with Lita by his side not looking too happy.

"Hunter, are you kidding me? Your gonna send these two clowns back to the city? Are you out of your mind? They already exposed our existence in the city to another pact of mutants! How much more damage do you want these two to cause? Send me to the city Hunter and I'll find the pact for you. Unlike these two, I won't fail."

Lita grabbed a hold of Edge to hold him back as a sign not to cross the line with Hunter again. Hunter had nearly killed Edge himself yesterday for crossing that very thin line. Her heart bested at a faster pace as Hunter faced Edge just like he did yesterday.

"What did I just got done telling you? You will get your shot when I assign it. Now leave my sight before I assign your own murder. Both of yours." Hunter threats staring down at Lita as well.

They stared at each other for a good minute before the couple departed out of sight leaving Jericho and Candice alone with the unpleasant presence of Hunter.

"Kill them." He tells the pair, "and don't come back here until you get the job done. I'll be watching the news and waiting for the news flash. Now get out of my sight." He spits at them both and the two quickly did what they were told.

Despite how nervous she was feeling, Candice had a deep determination inside to get the job done, afterall you never pull a cat by its tail.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, heres the long awaited update of this story! Its kinda rough here and there and I'm too lazy to do a final read through so pardon my mistakes. I type really fast and have long nails so I might be hitting more than one key at a time so that explains why there might be errors. Other than that like I said it might be rough here and there BUT I will redeem myself one of these days. Hope you like it, thanks.**

* * *

**.Of Hearts and Heroes. **

**Chapter 3**

The best sleep he got in days was broken by the sound of a door shutting. Randy slowly opened his eyes knowing that wasn't a chance in hell that he can fall back asleep now. He automatically can smell the scent of fresh grounded coffee and the sound of it roasting in the kitchen nearby by made his mouth water. It was that morning scent he missed so very much that he willingly got up from the sofa and spotted Maria besides the front door bringing in the morning newspaper. Randy studied her a bit trying to adjust his version which was blurred out from the early morning sun that peeked through the white curtains.

Maria walks in and sets the newspaper that John reads every morning down on the bar. It took her a few seconds to notice Randy has awaken. When she finally did she gave him a cheerful smile flashing him her very white teeth and shortly says, "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Randy shakes his head. "No, of course not. Good morning by the way." He smirks noticing she still had that lingerie piece she had on last night. Gosh if this chick was single he'd screw her in a second. He really couldn't believe how horny he gets everytime a night passes and he didn't get lucky.

_No that's Cena's girl, stay away from her_. He thought to himself pondering in silence to think of something else other than Maria's tiny lingerie piece.

"Do you want coffee?" She sweetly asked holding up a red coffee pot breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Ooh yes, please." He answered quickly walking to the granite kitchen and taking a seat at the bar stool as Maria handed him a cup of hot coffee. "Thank you."

"Your most welcome." She says as she walked passed him and headed up the stairs. "I'll get John up for you."

"Ok." Randy says blowing on his coffee so he was able to take a sip feeling a bit relieved that Maria had gone. He took in a few deep breaths wanting to stop the jolt coming out from beneath his pants. Getting all worked up in Cena's place wasn't a good idea. His sudden horniness faded away when his eyes wandered around and landed on the newspaper Maria brought in. Anyone who knew him knew for damn sure that he wasn't much of a reader or gave a flying shit about world news but the top story certainly caught his eyes.

There on the front page was photos of two tortured humans and the headline read, _"Massacre in Manhattan.' _Randy quickly grabbed the paper and began to read through the article being amazed by it. The photos of the dead bodies were pretty impressive enough to have anyone lured in the article.

As his blue eyes continued to scan through the piece word by word he takes in the story and was somewhat interested in it.

"This couldn't be just a normal murder." He said to himself continuing to browse through the article. Just when he got to the bottom of it, a name got his attention, _'Stacy Keibler'_ was printed in bold in the fourth paragraph and his heart skipped a beat. There sat a tiny photo of Stacy's face. Huge scratch marks were planted on her cheeks and they looked similar to the ones the two bodies were sporting.

Randy stared in shock . "This has to be related. Oh gawd." He continued to mutter to himself when John came from behind him clad in nothing but grey boxers.

He came along the stairs yawning in the process and headed towards the kitchen ignoring Randy's presence. John poured himself some coffee and sat down besides Randy on the bar looking around for his newspaper when he noticed Randy scamming through it.

"If your gonna stay here with me for awhile you gotta learn the basic rules, that damn newspaper is mine in the morning." John mutters attempting to grab the paper from Randy but got his hand slapped by Orton instead.

"Back off dude! I'm reading something!" Randy spats.

John chuckles laughing to himself. Orton reading the newspaper? "Look Orton, I know your single but looking through the personals column isn't gonna land you a girlfriend, its gonna land you AIDS! Now give me the paper."

"Did you know about this?" He says turning his head to John as he pointed at the Massacre article.

John looked at where Randy's finger was and he unpleasantly met the pictures of the two bodies again. It was just two nights ago when he met the pictures for the first time and he wasn't getting used to it. It literally made him puke again, John had a sensitive stomach and cringe when it came to stuff like blood.

He stared at the article for a few seconds wondering to himself if he wanted to fill Randy in the news. The murder Shelton had discussed with him the other night had made front page news and it was for sure going to cause a mass media frenzy although he honestly didn't give a crap about it. He looked back at Randy who was waiting for him to answer. "Yeah, I heard about that." He relies back in a careless tone.

"Dude! This was like two nights ago and you didn't tell me! This is urgent man!" Randy says.

"Randy, I just saw you for the first time in five years last night and I have a life how the fuck are you expecting me to tell you about these things?" John challenges trying to get common sense back into the kid's head. "Shelton and I discussed that shit and its nothing. It isn't mutant related, trust me on that one." He explains as he takes a sip off his cup.

Randy gives John a blank look. He knew for sure John doesn't want to be proven wrong because he didn't like the feeling of being stupid. Randy on the other hand was sure this attack was mutant related. "A human can't be capable of doing this John."

John sighs slightly wanting to remain cool about the situation. He only heard of this murder twice and already it was getting on his nerves. "Humans are capable of anything."

"Yeah humans that happen to be mutants." Randy spits back tossing the paper to John's face. "Read the damn article, it mentions Stacy. She was attacked."

_Stacy? _John thought to himself remembering the 5 foot 11 blonde who was a part of the team five years ago. He began to wonder away again thinking if there was a chance Torrie was with Stacy. Can she be hurt as well? John quickly knocked the thoughts out refusing to feel concern for the two best friends. He had moved on with his life and didn't need to drag his past along the way.

"Sorry, not interested." John says tossing it back to Randy resulting him in jumping off his seat wanting to be away from the article.

Orton just throws him a look of disbelief. "Dude, Stacy was hurt. She was attacked last night and the police think that the attack is related to the murder. Just look at the picture of Stacy! Check out her face! This is serious John!"

John however wasn't listening . He was staring out the huge window and had his back turned on Orton. "Then do something about it. Your a big boy, you should be able to save the world yourself from evil..." John laughs trying to play it off.

"Why are you making fun of this? Two people are dead and Stacy is hurt. What the heck is so damn funny about anti human mutants? We heard of them before and now their in the city. What so damn funny Cena?"

"The fact that you, Christy, Shelton, and everyone else here thinks that there is a chance in hell that funny business is going on again. If you want to play hero with Christy and Dave go ahead. Just let me know and I'll give Christy a call for you."

Anger for John starts to unleash through Randy's gut. He couldn't believe that John didn't have the decency of a human to even care about others. He doesn't hesitate for a second and quickly got his coat off the coat rack and walked towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" John questions seeing Randy's reflection walking towards the front door in the window. He then turns around to find Orton outside the door already.

Randy gives John one last look of great disappointment and says, "With a life like yours Cena, I was convinced that you weren't longer an ass and you've changed but by the looks of it you still are that asshole."

John doesn't bother in replying back since that was the end of the conversation. He just looked on as Randy walked out of his sight and an a part of him was hoping this was the last time anyone from his past will walk in back into his life.

**XxXxXxX**

The busy morning New York traffic was taking its affect through the streets as people of all kind run and bump into him on the fully loaded sidewalks. Randy just continued to pranced through the streets trying to get at the end of the block so he can see what street he was in. He honestly didn't know where he was going and figuring out where the hell he was would be the first step to get where he wanted to be.

After departing from John's apartment he had a few stops in mind. First would be a any sort of convenience store so he can fetch himself a doughnut with the little money he had left. His stomach was growling to be fed since he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.

When he got to the end of the one mile block he spotted a small market on the side with a bright logo of oceans and palm trees. The place looked cheap and he wasn't willing to walk up another block in search for another one so without any second thoughts he walked into the small market and spotted a familiar figure.

The young boy was in knee length brown summer shorts and a Hawaiian shirt that was supporting the bright colors on the market's logo. His hair had grew into funny afro and looked like it had a mind of its own. Randy autiomatically knew who it was.

Carlito was busy stacking up newly arrived cans of soup on a shelf when he felt a figure approach him from behind. That's when his eyes landed on Randy and he couldn't believe his eyes. The two stared at each other for a second just to see if each other was real.

Randy couldn't be any happier that he ran into Carlito. Carlito was the only guy he got along with in the team. He was closer to this kid than he was to John or Dave. John and Dave were close friends but he didn't give a damn about those two assholes.

"Dude..." Randy mutters under his breath being amazed at the afro Carlito managed to grow through the years. "Is that thing alive?" He asked attempting to touch it.

"NO!" Carlito spats backing away a bit. "No touch on Carlito's hair!"

Randy raises his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok. I won't touch your hair but I'm fuckin glad I ran into you dude because some shit is happening and I don't know if you know yet but-"

Carlito holds a hand up and stops Randy. "No need to explain. Carlito is aware of whats going on. He moved closer to Randy and whispers, "Its about the anti human mutants thing right?"

As a reply Randy slightly nods. "Carlito knows about it. Its been all over the news lately but the police is so dumb. They think its a human who did it. Carlito disagrees, he thinks its a mutant on human crime."

Randy nods again, "Dude, that's what I think too!"

"Good, then you will be at the meeting tonight right?" Carlito asked.

"What meeting?" Randy asked being confused as ever giving Carlito a blank look.

"Christy called Carlito the other day and scheduled a regrouping." He informed. "She said John was willing to regroup with us."

Randy shakes his head. "No dude. I was just with Cena, he doesn't want too."

"So your saying that Christy is doing this behind John's back?"

"Well I would say but why give a fuck about Cena when he doesn't care for anyone else other than himself and his hot ass girlfriend!" Randy says getting worked up about Maria again.

"You saw John?"

"Damn right I saw him. In fact I spent the night at his place."

"He didn't mention anything about the murders?"

"Nope not until I saw it on the paper and asked him about it. He just said Shelton and him discussed it and agreed it wasn't mutant related."

Carlito chuckles. "That's a lie. Shelton says its a mutant murder and Carlito is sure too."

"Yeah I'm siding with you guys. Cena is just being an ass like always. So anyways dude, when are we gonna have this meeting?"

"Tonight at Shelton's place." Carlito fills in.

"Cool, its just gonna be me, you, Shelton, Dave, and Christy?"

"No, I just heard that Stacy and Torrie are gonna be there also. They're going to give us inform about the mutants since they've seen them."

Randy's eyes widen at the mention of the two girls. He's been so damn concerned about their condition especially Stacy's. "Are they ok? I read about the attack in the paper. Is Stacy fine now?"

Carlito giggles. "She's wonder woman, of course she ok."

**XxXxXxX**

The air reeked of nothing but the smell of foul cigarettes as Carlito and Randy made their way up Shelton's studio apartment for the regrouping. Christy and the rest was already there and they were awaiting for the two boys to join them. Randy manages to put a disgusted face on as he spots pee marks on the walls. This had to be the nastiest place he has ever stepped in.

"I don't get it. Shelton's dad is a cop and they can't get a better place? I mean just check this dump out! Who the hell would want to live in a place like this?" Randy moaned to Carlito.

"Not all people have the money that you do." Carlito answered.

"Oh shut up! I'm not very fortunate anymore. I thought I told you my old man left me."

Carlito snigger. "Ha, maybe you can afford to live here then." He jokes.

"Shut up dude."

Reaching the door they knocked on it and had it opened. Dave Batista was now standing in front of them looking more intimidating than the last time they saw him. He was a lot bigger and was wearing more tattoos then usual. The two walked into the creaky apartment as Dave shut the door from behind them. There was Christy, Shelton, Stacy, and Torrie who looked like they were taking part in a heated conversation. Randy and Carlito's arrival didn't seem to disturb them at all.

"It was a Catwoman." Stacy states to Shelton and Christy. "I'm sure it was and the other one was a guy. I'm unsure of what he is but he was kind of clown like. His face bore white paint and had bright red lips. That was Torrie's description at least."

Shelton nods. "Yeah the Catwoman was probably the one that murdered those two innocent people the other night. The scratches on you are similar Stace."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Randy says jumping in the conversation wanting to feel important as he took a seat besides Stacy studying the cuts on the side of her face.

No one seemed to greet him but Randy ignored that fact and continued to blab since he was aware none of them were happy to see him. "So anyways." Christy says getting off the silence that Randy caused. "Has anyone of us still have our powers?"

Carlito raises his hand. "Carlito has tried and yes Carlito still has his powers."

Stacy was next to step up. "I have my powers. I remember tossing that Catwoman with an extreme amount of strength across the parking lot yesterday."

Randy chuckles. "Yep, I have mine and I still use it too. How do you figure I can nail seven chicks in one night? With my super speed and dementional travel of course! With the dementional travel I can just about screw seven of them at the same time or maybe even more."

Everyone in the room just gave him blank stares. "That was too much information." Torrie said rolling her eyes at Randy.

"What about you Torrie? Have you tested out your powers?" Shelton asked.

"Uh yeah after the attack on Stacy last night we went back to our apartment tested me out. I still have mine although it took me forever to be visible again." She states.

"Dave and I tested our too and we're completely fine." Christy answered for her and Dave who stood behind her like her shadow.

"Ok that's great all of you didn't lose your powers because by the looks of things after you exposed yourself to being a mutant last night Stace, they're gonna come for you." Shelton informed.

"So whats the plan?" Stacy asked. "Are we just gonna sit here and let them find us first?"

"What I would recommend for you Stacy is to stay indoors and hideout. They already saw you and if you go out with us there's a chance that they will know about all of us. Mutants do travel in pacts and your the key to have us slayed. I wouldn't be suspired if they're looking for you right now."

Stacy nods agreeing. "What are you guys planning to do about this? I'm not gonna hideout forever Shelton. That's just crazy!"

"I'm gonna do some research and we'll hopefully find out how many of them are out there. So far we know about two, the Catwoman and the Joker. Trust me, there might be more. I know how anti human mutants work. There has to be more of them out in the city somewhere."

"Hiding out." Christy adds. "What do you say we have a look at some of the abandon places in the city just to hunt down their hideouts?"

Shelton shakes his head. "That's too dangerous. We can't hunt them down until we know exactly what we're dealing with here. I suggest remaining cool for now until I get my research done. Just keep your eyes open, and try not to expose yourself to them. That's the last thing you want to do."

**XxXxXxX**

John drives through the busy night streets on his way to work soon after dropping Maria at her new boutique. It wasn't long ago when he bought a small vacant building for Maria. He got her it for a birthday present so she was able to live her dream in opening up a boutique for her fancy lingerie designs.

Maria was a fantastic designer and he knew one day that her designs were gonna make it big in the fashion world. Buying her the place to set up her shop was the first step to make another dream of theirs come true. Although the place had a lot of work to be done to it before she can open it up, John couldn't wait till that day comes. It was about time Maria was working and pitching some cash in their bills.

Thankfully he didn't have to pick her up afterwards, she said was going to take a cab home. He didn't want to bug his boss for a break just to pick that girl up when she done with the paint job at the boutique. Plus, he needed to complete as much hours as he can. The more hours he worked, the more fatter his paycheck was at the end of a week's period. Money was all that mattered to him these days. It was the key to his happiness and it always been that way.

Parking his car in the staff's lot he entered through the back door punching in his time card to inform the damn thing he was here on time. He couldn't possibly count the times when that fucking thing screwed him over on his pays. It would say on his paycheck that he worked for only six hours when John was dedicated to working past at least eight. He made his way to the men's lockeroom to place on his uniform and soon headed behind the bar to serve another round of drinks to a flock of already drunk SOBs.

As hours passed he stood there and watched on as a bunch of them passed out in front of him. Luckily he wasn't on the babysitting duty tonight. A skinny ass fool by the name of Charlie Hass was the babysitter for tonight's shift and John couldn't help but laugh his ass off as the young Hass puked himself out as he attempts to clean the green lumpy vomit in the bathrooms. That's what this place made you do when you were new.

"You'll get used to it." He says patting Hass on the back.

When the clock struck 2 am he was free to go. He mentally gave himself a gold star for completing all his hours and that damn paycheck he was gonna get at the end of this week was worth standing here on his feet for eight hours straight with no commercial like breaks. John made a quick bathroom stop since he was gonna literally piss his pants if he didn't release the hot liquid soon. After releasing he walked out of the rest room and headed to his car to drive the path home.

He started his path in the freeway and go off the 54th exit at Manhattan street where his apartment was close. He drove through the dark paths taking a few shortcuts through allays since one straight street in New York was at least five miles long.

Going into an ally he suddenly hits the breaks when the sight of a yellow taxi cab ahead caused him to halt. The taxi had crashed into a couple of garbage cans and was smoking freely but what got his attention was the two figures surrounding the vehicle.

A tall shoulder length dirty blonde haired man sporting a pair of jeans and a leather jacket stood in front of the cab while a red haired woman was approaching the back. John tuned off his headlights quickly watching what was going on when suddenly he heard screams coming out of the taxi cab and his heart stopped. It sounded like Maria.

Without a hesitation he jumped out of the car and ran towards the cab to Maria's aide when the scarlet haired woman transformed one of her arms into a sledge hammer and whacked him upside the jaw before he can get any close to Maria. John flew at least a good 5 feet back and landed hard on top of his vehicle feeling the pain shot up from his jaw as a sting took its place on his back.

He adjusted his eyes and didn't take them off the cab as the man in the front of it opened his mouth and unleashed the longest tongue he's ever seen in his life. It was like a snake and had a life of its own. Being in an extreme amount of pain to get up John just looked on as the man's tongue shattered the windows of the cab and grabbed Maria.

Maria helplessly screams in fear as she flew a good 20 feet in the air and was swung so hard left and right. The tongue soon tossed her out of its tight deadly grip and her tiny body was soon slammed against a brick wall. John felt his angry rise as he witnessing his girlfriend knocked out cold on the ground.

The pain he felt moments ago faded away as a fire sparked inside him. His blood boiled at a tremendous rate and he was inching to kill. John quickly jumped up from the hood of the vehicle and ran like a mad beast towards the two mutants not being aware that he just released his inner power and was literally on fire.

Edge and Lita stood by in amazement at the mutant going for them. He was some of fire torch and they can feel the heat he was generating. They looked at one another and nodded heads agreeing to depart, since this was something Hunter would want to hear. Another mutant living in the city, Hunter was gonna have a feast. Lita ran like a speeded bullet around Edge and poof they were gone and John landed on nothing but thin air.

The two mutants had teleported and was no longer in sight. John gets up from the grounded dusting the dirt off his pants when he noticed that his hands were burning flames.

"No!" He yells to himself waving them around hard enough to put the flames out. Once they were out he ran for Maria who was knocked out on the side. She was bleeding from the top of her head and it stabbed John in the heart.

"Oh gawd, baby..." He says softy getting her in his arms as he placed a hand over her open forehead to stop the bleeding. "Maria, its gonna be ok baby. I'm here, John is here."

He rocked her back and fourth as he screamed for help feeling completely useless. He took one look at the cab to see that the cab driver had his neck snapped to an extreme measure. When no one came he had no choice but to get help himself. Without hesitating any longer he carried Maria back to his car and roughly drove through the empty streets to a nearby hospital. All he wanted to do now was get her some help not giving a damn that he just exposed himself to the group of anti human mutants.


End file.
